


In Need of a Punishment

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ass Slapping, Ass Spanking, Blowjobs, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Riding, Scissoring, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Squirting, Submissive, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face riding, saliva, seriously this is kinda gross lol, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Seungcheol has three subs: Chan, Seokmin, and Seungkwan. While Seungcheol and Chan are out on a date, Seokmin and Seungkwan send Chan a video of them playing with each other without permission. Naturally, Seungcheol finds out and decides his subs are in need of a punishment for breaking Daddy’s rules.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/ Lee Seokmin | DK/Lee Chan | Dino/Boo Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	In Need of a Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Chan, Seokmin, and Seungkwan ALL have vaginas and no dicks period. Seungcheol is the only one with a dick. If this bothers you or makes you uncomfortable please exit and do not be rude. I will delete rude comments so please be kind and enjoy this filthy smut. 
> 
> -Drella

It had been a while since Seventeen had gotten a day off from promotions and practices, so the group decided to spend it leisurely. Most of the group went out for the day, visiting their significant others and friends outside of the group. 

Chan wanted to go on a date and Seungcheol agreed to take him on one. They invited their boyfriends Seungkwan and Seokmin, but they wanted to stay home. The pair insisted that they wanted to spend the day resting in bed and watching movies. They promised Seungcheol they’d be good for him and behave themselves while they were home alone. Seungcheol promised them that if they were good while he and Chan were away, he would reward them when they got home. He promised that they could do whatever they wanted in bed that night for however long they wanted. These promises excited all three of Seungcheol’s babies and the pair that were staying home swore they were going to be the best boys while he was gone. 

Seungcheol and Chan kissed them both goodbye before they left, then departed with linked hands. First, Chan and Seungcheol went to eat lunch in a small cafe that they’d been to before. They fed eachother from across the table and the younger giggled when Seungcheol snapped his teeth towards the chopsticks in Chan’s hands. After they finished eating, they got smoothies and went for a walk in a park nearby. Chan held onto Seungcheol’s hand and smiled brightly when Seungcheol wrapped his strong arms around Chan’s waist when they stopped in front of the pond full of koi fish. 

When they’d spent over an hour in the park, Seungcheol suggested they go shopping. Chan liked the idea and said he wanted to buy gifts for Seokmin and Seungkwan. Seungcheol led Chan by the hand and they browsed through many stores, buying things for themselves and their boyfriends as they went. Chan had been listening to music on his phone, while Seungcheol was at the register paying for some items, when he got a message from Seungkwan. 

**Shhhhh Channie, dont tell Daddy ;) <3**

A video was attached so Chan looked around to make sure that no one was close enough to see what was on his screen. If Seungkwan told him not to tell Seungcheol, it was definitely something that would get them into trouble, so he turned the brightness down as an extra precaution. 

In the video, Seokmin and Seungkwan were rubbing their bare pussies against each other and kissing in the bed they shared with Chan and Seungcheol. They were moaning and whining and while Chan could admit that the video was sexy, he knew it was going to get them into trouble with Seungcheol. Seungcheol strictly told them that they could only play with each other when he said so, and Chan knew for a fact that neither Seungkwan or Seokmin had asked for permission. Seungcheol wasn’t a mean Daddy, and if Seokmin and Seungkwan had asked for permission to have playtime by themselves, Seungcheol probably would have allowed it. But, they were breaking the rules by not asking, so Seungcheol would be very upset when he found out. 

For a second Chan considered  _ not _ telling his Daddy, but if he found out (which he definitely  _ would _ ) then Chan would get punished  _ hard _ . So, Chan waited for Seungcheol to come back to him, and when he did Chan spoke a bit nervously. 

“Daddy? I have to show you something, but you’re gonna be mad.” Seungcheol kissed him on the lips and took his hand.

“What is it baby?”

“This.” Chan handed Seungcheol his phone and gave him an earbud so that he could listen to the video. “Hyungs told me not to tell you but I-I don’t want a punishment.” 

Seungcheol watched the video once before giving Chan his earbuds back and turning the screen off. He looked angry but Chan could tell that he was turned on by the video as well. “Channie, you’re such a good boy, Daddy’s so proud of you for telling me hyung’s were being naughty.” He pecked Chan’s lips a few times, making the younger blush a bit. “Are you ready to go home baby? Or do you wanna look around a little longer?”

“I’m ready whenever you are Daddy.” Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Chan’s waist before guiding him outside the store they were in. “Then we’re going home, you’re gonna help me teach Seokmin and Seungkwan a lesson. Is that okay with you baby?”

“Yes Daddy.” So they headed back to the apartment they shared with their other two boyfriends. 

Chan hadn’t answered the message and Seungcheol didn’t call ahead to tell Seokmin and Seungkwan off, so Chan knew Seungcheol planned to catch them by surprise. Admittedly, Chan was feeling turned on thinking about watching Seokmin and Seungkwan have sex without him and Seungcheol. Chan loved having sex with all three of his boyfriends, but he also liked watching his boyfriends have sex without him. It turned him on when he got to see how they all reacted, rather than just focusing on whoever was in front of him when he was having sex with them. 

On their way home, Chan started to feel bad that his hyungs were gonna get punished, but Seungcheol assured him that he’d done the right thing by telling on them.Seungcheol always wanted his boyfriends to be honest about their desires and Seungkwan and Seokmin hadn’t been honest about what they wanted, they simply took it. That was against the rules they had all agreed to, when they worked out their dominant and submissive agreement with Seungcheol. Seungcheol needed them to be upfront with him so that he could help fulfill his subs needs, but if they weren’t honest with him, then he couldn’t do his job as their Daddy dom. Seungcheol was obviously more hurt that they didn’t trust him to take care of them (by speaking to him about what they wanted) that is why he was so angry when he saw the video. 

It wasn’t as though Seungcheol forced them into not touching each other without him there, it was a matter of discipline and trust. The four boyfriends had made the rules together and that included asking for permission for playtime as a requirement. If they behaved and had asked before playing together, it showed that they were disciplined and trusted their Daddy with what they wanted. But since they didn’t ask, they showed Seungcheol that he couldn’t trust them to be honest with him and that they had no restraint over themselves. The fact that they tried getting Chan to keep it a secret for them also showed that they were dishonest and didn’t care if they got Chan into trouble if he’d gone alone with their plan of going behind their Daddy’s back. 

Seungcheol and Chan made it back to the apartment in less than half an hour, by the sounds when they quietly entered the apartment, Seokmin and Seungkwan were still going at it. Seungcheol quietly closed the door and both he and Chan quietly took their shoes off before making their way toward the bedroom. Chan could hear his boyfriends moaning even better from just outside the door and he was excited to see them fucking in person. 

Seungcheol slammed the door open and there they were, Seungkwan on his back while Seokmin was in between his legs eating his pussy noisily. Seungkwan was the first to jump away from Seokmin, his eyes were wide and he looked a bit scared. Seokmin shot up from his place on the bed and he too looked frightened at the sight of Seungcheol looking so angry in the doorway. Seungcheol entered the room with Chan staying behind him, he walked straight over to the bed and stood right over his subs.

“What made you think that you could have playtime without permission?” Neither Seokmin nor Seungkwan answered his question so Seungcheol grabbed Seungkwan by the chin, forcing him to look into Seungcheol’s eyes.

“Answer me slut, what made you think you could play with my whore without my permission?”

“N-nothing Daddy, I just did it without th-thinking.” Seungcheol let go of Seungkwan’s face and grabbed Seokmin’s face.

“What about you whore, what’s your answer?”

“I-I dunno Daddy, I wasn’t thinking either.” Seungcheol let’s go of Seokmin’s face and steps away from the bed.

“Both of you are lying to me, and you know how much Daddy hates lying. Both of you face down ass up, now.” Seokmin and Seungkwan got into the positron they were instructed to and Chan could feel himself getting wet in his panties when he saw that both of their bare pussies were shining with wetness. 

“Fifteen spanks each to start off with, and this is just for lying. I haven’t decided a number for everything else just yet. Both of you will count and thank me when I’m finished.” 

“Yes Daddy.” Seokmin and Seungkwan said in sync. Seungcheol started with Seokmin, his hand smacking his left ass cheek hard, Seokmin shouted “One!”. Then Seungcheol smacked Seungkwan’s left ass cheek and he too started his count with a shout. 

Seungcheol alternated between both subs and at the end both of their asses are red and quivering. Chan was so wet in his panties as he sat there watching their asses jiggle and get ever redder with every hit to the smooth skin. He watched their pussies get even wetter and was delighted when he saw a thick drop of clear clinging to Seokmin’s hole as it slid down toward the bed. Chan almost wished Seungcheol would spank their pussies too, he loved when his Daddy would spank his pussy, it made him so wet. When Seungcheol would spank Chan’s pussy, it wasn’t even a punishment because it brought Chan so much pleasure. 

“Since both of you are too horny and desperate to ask for a permission to play, I want you to do exactly what you were doing in that filthy video you sent Chan during our date. Neither of you are allowed to cum and if either one of you does, I’m going to belt your asses until they have welts for  _ weeks _ .” 

Seokmin and Seungkwan got up from their previous position and Seokmin laid on his back while Seungkwan got on top of him. They pressed their wet cunts together and Seokmin was the first to moan when Seungkwan started grinding his wet pussy down onto Seokmin’s. It was obvious that they were both feeling a lot of pleasure, Chan knew by the sounds they were making that their clits were probably rubbing directly against each other with each roll of their hips. 

Seungcheol took his shirt off and then his pants, gesturing Chan to come over to him where he undressed Chan as well. Seungcheol kissed Chan deeply and gave him a wink when he tugged Chan’s panties down. Obviously Seungcheol saw that Chan’s had soaked through the pale fabric, from just watching his Daddy give his babies some spankings. 

“Baby, you wanna suck Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes please.” Chan said eagerly, before dropping to his knees and grasping the large cock in his hands. He wrapped his hands around it and sucked the tip into his mouth straight away, loving how heavy it felt on his tongue. He heard a whine from behind him and then Seungkwan’s voice complaining to Seungcheol.

“Daddy! Howcome Chan gets your cock?! I wanna suck you too!” Seungcheol took his eyes off Chan, who he’d been gazing at lustfully before, to look at Seungkwan who was still fucking himself down on Seokmin. 

“Only good boys get to suck on Daddy’s cock. Horny sluts like you get what _I_ _decide_ to give you and you do _not_ complain about it.” Chan started to bob his head, taking his Daddy’s dick even further and swallowing around the length in his mouth. He pulled off and pressed a kiss to the tip before lifting Seungcheol’s dick to reveal his heavy balls. Clean shaven and full of cum, Chan eagerly took the left ball into his mouth, sucking the velvety skin with enthusiasm. 

He kept working his Daddy’s dick and balls with his hungry mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with his Daddy who praised him from above. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy, so hungry for my cock. Do you like when Daddy’s balls rub against your skin baby? Yes, I can tell, keep sucking them baby, they want you to have all their cum. They’ve filled up just for you, Daddy wants you to have his cum, good boys always get Daddy’s cum.” 

Chan could hear Seokmin’s moans get even louder from behind him before he heard the bed stop creaking as Seokmin cried out. “Daddy! I’m gonna cum, can I please cum?!” This was the third time Seokmin had asked to cum and Chan was very surprised that Seungcheol hadn’t gotten fed up and gone to spank Seokmin for asking to cum again and again. Seungkwan had asked to cum twice already, but Seungcheol refused to let them. 

“No, keep edging your desperate cunt until I tell you to stop.” Seungcheol let Chan take him into his throat until Chan’s nose was pressed against Seungcheol’s abdomen, then he pulled his youngest sub away. 

“Daddy?” Chan questioned, thinking he’d messed up somehow. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby, you did perfectly. I want you to get on the bed so that Daddy can eat your pussy.” 

“Thank you for letting me suck you Daddy, it felt so good.” 

“Good boys can suck on Daddy whenever they want, baby.” Seungcheol helped Chan up and let him get onto the bed and lay against the pillows, right next to where Seokmin and Seungkwan were crying and humping each other. Chan spread his legs and Seungcheol buried his face in between the youngest’s legs. He pressed kisses against Chan’s clit and licked him from clit to hole and back up again. Seungcheol used his lips to tug at one of Chan’s inner pussy lips which made him arch his back and moan. 

“Both of you can get off of eachother but don’t touch yourselves or eachother, I want you to watch how good boys get their pussies eaten. Channie baby, you can cum whenever you want.” Seungcheol told Chan, to which the younger thanked him. Seungcheol continued sucking the juice from his sub’s pussy and fucking him with his tongue, his baby was so fucking wet. Seungcheol was practically drowning in pussy juice as he sucked on Chan’s tight hole, it was leaking so much. Seungcheol sucked Chan’s clit hard and traced the swollen bud with the tip of his tongue. After a few minutes Chan warned him that he was close and Seungcheol let him grind up against his face until he rode out his first orgasm of the night. 

“Thank you Daddy!” Chan said when he let his lower body fall back against the bed and Seungcheol got up from between his legs to kiss him. 

“You’re so wet baby, you’re like my own little fountain, aren’t you?”

“Daddy, your mouth just feels so good, I can’t help it!” Seungcheol smiled at Chan while Seungkwan whined from next to them. 

“Daddy it’s not fair that Chan gets to cum and we don’t! It hurts so bad Daddy can I please cum?”

“Seungkwan, I want you ass up with your hands behind your back, now.” Seungkwan got into position quickly and as soon as he was settled Seungcheol started raining down smacks on his ass. Seunkwan squirmed and flinched with every hard hit and when he clenched too hard Seungcheol spanked each thigh  _ hard _ . 

“Spread it slut, I’m gonna spank your cunt raw.” Seungkwan whimpered but did as he was told, then Seungcheol spanked his cunt lips with an open palm. Seungkwan cried out with every hit to his soaking pussy and when he had almost cum, multiple times, Seungcheol stopped spanking him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. Chan knew he was probably asking Seungkwan his color, making sure that he was okay and didn’t need to use his safeword. Seungcheol then pulled back from a crying Seungkwan, and laid on his back in the middle of the bed. 

“Seokmin, I want you to eat Chan’s cunt and make him cum while you ride my face. Seungkwan, I want you riding my cock until I tell you to stop. Niether of you are allowed to cum.” Seokmin lowered himself onto Seungcheol’s face and Chan stood up so that Seokmin was eye level with his pussy. Seungkwan straddled Seungcheol’s lap and sat on his cock, whining the whole time with tears running down his flushed face. 

Seokmin moaned loudly into Chan’s pussy, grinding his own wet cunt against his daddy’s face. He felt Seungcheol’s wet tongue rubbing directly against his sensitive clit, flicking it up and down roughly. Seokmin rubbed his own tongue along the outside of Chan’s pussy lips, it was wet and flushed. When Seokmin pulled away there was a string of Chan’s pussy juice attached to his lip connecting to the juicy pink cunt. He moaned when he saw it and immediately pressed his face back into the younger’s pussy, grinding down on the tongue that was fucking his own cunt. 

Meanwhile, Seungkwan was bouncing up and down on Seungcheol’s hard cock, moaning at how deep it reached inside his pussy. Seungkwan was being tortured, having to ride Daddy’s cock and not being able to cum on it. Seungcheol groaned into Seokmin’s cunt as he felt Seungkwan’s fat pussy leaking all over his hard cock. When Seungcheol felt Seungkwan tighten, as he would if he were close to cumming, he grabbed his hips and pulled him off his cock.

“B-but Daddy! Please, I need your cock! I-I promise I’ll be good from now on!” Just when Seungkwan started whining for cock, Chan let out a loud gasp and his legs shook around Seokmin’s head. He grabbed onto Seokmin’s hair and whined, wet pussy making wet sounds as he practically face fucked his boyfriend. 

“I’m cumming! O-oh my god hyung!” Chan kept humping up against Seokmin’s mouth while Seokmin moaned and sucked Chan’s pussy loudly. Seokmin sucked Chan’s clit through his orgasm until the youngest moved away from him, weakly lowering himself onto the bed, pussy twitching and still leaking. “Thank you Seokie hyung, that felt so good!” Seokmin smiled at him “You’re welcome baby.” 

“Seokmin, I want you to fuck your self on my tongue until you’re about to cum, then I want you to stop. Chan, I want you facing away from me, riding my cock.” 

“Yes Daddy.” They said in unison. Seokmin did as he was told and began moving his hips back and forth, his pussy sliding wetly against his daddy’s face. Chan began bouncing his ass against Seungcheol’s cock, whining whenever he felt Seungcheol’s balls slap against his ass. “Daddy, can I kiss Kwannie hyung, please?” Chan begged, he always loved Seungkwan’s lips and his hyung looked so lonely not being allowed to fuck with them at that moment. 

“Go ahead baby, and play with his pussy. Use your fingers.” Seungcheol instructed him. Seungkwan scooted close to Chan in between Seungcheol’s legs, spreading his own legs so that Chan could reach his pussy. Chan leaned in and kissed Seungkwan’s lips, sucking his hyung’s tongue into his mouth while his fingers explored his pussy. Chan started by just rubbing the outside, then he stuck a finger inside, letting Seungkwan grind against his hand while they made out. 

“Daddy, I’m c-close!” Seokmin said as he started grinding faster on Seungcheol’s face. Seunghceol grabbed him by the hips to keep him still while he bit each pussy lip and then moved onto nips on Seokmin’s swollen clit. Seokmin was shaking in his Daddy’s hands as he cried out and squirted his come right into Seungcheol’s mouth. Some of the juice ran down Seungcheol’s neck, but he licked up everything he could, cleaning his baby’s messy flushed cunt. When Seunghceol was finished, he let Seokmin get up and lie on the bed to rest while Chan was still riding his cock and fingering Seungkwan. 

Seungcheol could feel that Chan was close, so he told him to stop riding him and get on his back. Chan did as he was told and Seungcheol then told Seungkwan to straddle Chan’s waist with room for Seungcheol to fit between their legs. Seungcheol first stuck his cock inside of Seungkwan, who moaned and pressed his hips back to take Seungcheol’s cock all the way to the hilt. Seungcheol let him get away with it because he had been edging Seungkwan for a long time and he took a bit of pity on his baby. 

Seungcheol fucked into Seungkwan, which made Seungkwan’s pussy also rub down against Chan’s. All three of them were moaning even when Seungcheol pulled out and started fucking Chan instead. Seungkwan leaned down and kissed Chan, sucking the youngest’s tongue into his own mouth, creating a lot of shared spit between the two subs. All three of his boyfriend’s knew of his spit kink and shared it, Chan panted heavily as Seungkwan teased him from above with his tongue and lips. 

“Spit in my mouth! Please Hyungie, I need it!” Seungcheol kept alternating between Seungkwan and Chan’s pussies while Seokmin joined in to kiss Seungcheol’s lips from beside the three connected bodies. Seungcheol let his own spit drift into Seokmin’s mouth who moaned as he swallowed it. Seungkwan gave in and let his and Chan’s spit slide down Chan’s throat who whined and begged for more. Seungcheol’s thrusts had sped up by this time and he was buried in Chan’s swollen cunt, so whether Chan was begging for spit or cock, was unknown. Probably both. 

“Seokmin, give Chan what he wants.” Seungcheol commanded and Seokmin moved to hover above Chan, letting his and Seungcheol’s spit drip from his tongue onto Chan’s. 

“D-daddy, can I cum now? Please, I’m so close right now!” Seungkwan begged as Seungcheol gripped his hips and fucked him hard. 

“Cum on my cock Baby, you’ve been so good, letting me punish you so well.” Seungkwan drank in the praise and finally, after all the edging and punishment, he came all over Seungcheol’s cock. His pussy gushed around Seungcheol’s cock as the eldest fucked him through his orgasm and when Seungkwan was spent, he got off of Chan to lie on the bed next to him. 

Chan was surprised when instead of sliding his cock back inside of him, Seungcheol instead slapped his hand down directly between Chan’s legs. Chan shouted as Seungcheol rained more slaps down onto his pussy until Chan came hard all over the bed and Seungcheol’s hand. Chan’s pussy was red and pulsing but Seungcheol told all three of his subs to get on their knees in front of them. 

Knowing what Seungcheol was going to do next, all three subs eagerly opened their mouths as Seungcheol jerked himself off until he came on each of their faces. Each sub swallowed what landed in their mouths, then turned to clean each other's faces with their tongues. They messily swapped cum and spit with one another all while moaning until Seungcheol told them to finish swallowing and clean his cock. They licked the mix of all their cum and their Daddy’s cum off his cock and his balls until their Daddy’s cock was clean and soft. 

Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss to each of their foreheads and stroked their hair, while he praised them. Chan for being good and showing Seungkwan and Seokmin what it meant to behave. Seokmin and Seungkwan were praised for taking their punishment for being nuaghty so well. Seungcheol ran a bath for the three subs and stripped the bed and changed the sheets while his babies bathed and played in the bubbly water. After they got out of the bath, he rubbed cream on his subs bodies to soothe their aches, then put them to bed while he took a shower. 

When Seungcheol finished showering, all three of his babies were tangled up in bed, already sleeping peacefully. Chan in the middle, with Seokmin and Seungkwan surrounding him on both sides. Seungcheol climbed into bed behind Seungkwan and wrapped his strong arms around him, then he too fell asleep. Seungcheol was proud of his subs and immensely satisfied as their boyfriend and Daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should’ve either added more Seokmin action or removed him completely because this smut seemed mostly focused on Chan and Seungkwan with Seungcheol. I’m sorry, I’ve just been working on this for a long time and I wanted to get it out of the way so it would stop bothering me. Please comment and kudos and tell me if you liked it, I love good feedback! Hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Drella


End file.
